


Much later

by yourscreamwasincredible



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourscreamwasincredible/pseuds/yourscreamwasincredible
Summary: “It’s just little things. Tiny inconsequential occurrences, but with each instance, weight is carried on, my chest tightening until I can’t bear it”





	Much later

Setting the phone down on the table, Phil glances at Dan.

Phil had sensed something awry with his boyfriend throughout the livestream. Deciding that it would be better to hash out the issue now rather than later, Phil’s train of thought is halted when he hears a knock on their dressing room.

Phil rectifies that the discussion would have to wait until later.

Their manager, Marianne hurries them to their scheduled meet and greet. Phil narrows his eyes at seeing Dan’s downturns lips turn into a wide smile just as the first fan comes in.

Meeting with fans on tour wasn’t usually extremely socially taxing to either of them. They had done this a thousand times and enjoyed it mostly. But occasionally one of the pair would have an off day. Phil got the feeling today was that day for Dan. The fans wouldn’t notice but Phil sensed a minor irritability in Dan.

Dan seems to perk up a little during the meet and greet, his shoulders don’t slouch quite as much and his smile becomes more genuine.

Every so often when meeting fans, they’ll say something or have a request out of both of their comfort zones. Today, this came in the form of a fan, probably in their late teens, they had a printed picture of a tweet of Dan’s from 2009. Classically known as a ‘phan proof tweet’. Phil’s face froze up upon seeing it was the Uma Thurman tweet.

“I printed this out for you to sign it” she exclaimed in excitement.

Dan swallowed nervously, not commenting on it and quickly signed the back of the sheet. She smiled and the encounter continued as any other, with a selfie and a “enjoy the show” leaving with a hug goodbye. Phil watches Dan’s eyes knit into a frown but there’s no time to dwell as the next fan arrives.

Much later, Phil finds Dan comfortably lounged, secure in a blanket on the couch in the rear of their tour bus. Dan’s hand is pressed to his face with his eyes shut. Phil might’ve thought Dan was asleep if it wasn’t for the faint tapping of his index finger. With no phone or other stimulants in sight; Phil purses his lips together.

Phil starts to say Dan’s name, but is interrupted by Dan glancing up at him and shaking his head. Ambling towards him, he crouches down to the younger man’s level, maintaining eye contact as he begins.

“If you’d prefer” Phil murmurs “we don’t have to talk about it” pausing for a beat he continues “but I think you know it’ll make you feel better”.

Seeing Dan’s eyes soften towards him, Phil gently strokes his partner’s cheek in an indecipherable pattern with the back of his hand for a moment. Discerning Dan’s resolve, Phil sits up onto the adjacent couch. Dan angles towards Phil and begins.

“It’s just little things. Tiny inconsequential occurrences, but with each instance, weight is carried on, my chest tightening until I can’t bear it” “And today, with our show and schedule, there was no time to recollect myself. I had to be on brand and perfect all day” Dan admits.

“I know it’s not easy to have branding associated with messing up more often and a bit silly” Dan hesitates, “but Phil sometimes it’s just as difficult being the person who doesn’t mess up”

“I just. I don’t like not being good at things, you know?” Dan finishes.

Phil speculates that Dan is referring to the moment in today’s livestream when Dan was visibly upset over something he got wrong. Phil can’t even remember what it was about now. Or perhaps he is means this morning when they played a video game with their bus’s occupants and Dan was noticeably worse at the game. Phil concludes that is likely both and perhaps another instance that he hadn’t picked up on.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dan proceeds

“and the fan.”

Dan draws in a sharp breath. Phil knows this moment was the breaking point for Dan today. It probably would’ve been for Phil too another day but Phil was too preoccupied with worry for Dan.

Phil interrupts, “There’s nothing on twitter about it I checked”

Dan nods. Phil should’ve figured Dan had already checked himself. Phil can see Dan is finished on the subject.

Dan unwraps his blanket from himself slightly and opens it up towards Phil. Phil smiled hesitantly and joins Dan. Immediately Dan slumps onto Phil. Phil wraps his arms around him and begins pressing soft kisses into his hair. Dan curls into the crook of his neck.

Nothing is said, no words had to be said now, at least for tonight. Phil relaxes as Dan’s stress dissipates away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment alittledizzy made on indepthbants about a moment in the recent livestream. I wrote this at like 3am yikes, but I couldn't get her observation out of my mind and wrote. comment maybe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
